Roswell Park Memorial Institute's participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group has stressed areas of protocol development, integration of multimodality therapy, cancer control at a community level and data quality control. Roswell Park group members play important roles in the Surgical Committee, GI Committee, Cancer Control Committee and Quality Control Committee of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Roswell Park also provides drug study chairmen for three protocols. The Outreach Program now involves active participation from four hospitals.